


К вопросу о барраярской легкой промышленности

by Madoshi, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Эдик-людоедик (madoshi)</p><p>Муниципальная полиция в дендарийской глуши всегда может рассчитывать на содействие местных жителей!</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о барраярской легкой промышленности

Погода мерзейшая: над Дендарийскими горами нависли серые, почти задевая подбрюшьями острые пики. Из них сыпалось что-то мерзкое, непонятное, и уныло свистел между вершинами ветер. 

Дома бы сейчас отсыпаться перед грядущим торжеством…. Ну хотя бы сидеть в Хассадаре, в полицейском участке, решать кроссворд или, скажем, смотреть передачу с Зимнепраздничного парада, так нет - изволь торчать здесь. Хорошо, во флаере не сыро и не дует, но уж больно... неприглядно тут. 

Особенно неприглядно мокло под дождеснегом перевернутое рассохшееся корыто. 

Вообще-то, водитель муниципальной полиции сержант Дымовски любил и знал свою работу. Он ничего против не имел, когда его выдергивали из теплой постели вести опергруппу на задержание через весь город. Желательно, конечно, не в последний день года, но и это дело житейское. Он просто не любил горы - и горцев. 

Старая лесничья избушка была строением довольно добротным, и все же воображение сержанта поместило бы сюда великана-людоеда. Вместо этого двухэтажный дом, не покосившийся, а как будто задуманный приземистым и скособоченный, давал приют целой горской семье: леснику, его жене и скольким-то ребятишкам. 

\- Глупости, - сказал Дымовски, сердито сунув в рот печенюшку и яростно ею хрустнув. - Ну зачем бы банде Кривача соваться в такую глушь? Кого грабить - тощих коз по деревням резать? 

\- Не скажите, Том, - доктор Лаггер, коронер, чьи услуги сегодня не понадобились, покачал седой головой. - Не такая уж глупая затея, если в банде был кто-то из этих мест. Здесь ведь даже цетагандийцы годами ловили партизан под командованием старого графа... 

\- Постойте, разве граф... 

\- Я имею в виду генерала Петера Форкосигана. 

\- А!.. 

Дымовски как раз собирался сердито добавить, что он просто не подумал про старого Петера, но отвлекся: из домика начали выводить членов банды. Все они были связаны, шли покорно, бросая перепуганные взгляды в сторону домика, откуда их выводили. Кое-кто дрожал, кто-то постанывал, голова одного была сплошь забинтована, и у всех на лицах можно было различить следы ожогов. 

Дымовски пришлось выбираться из теплого нутра грузового флаера - зябкость тут же с удвоенными силами атаковала его сквозь рукава форменного кителя. Он открыл заднее отделение - для задержанных - и стал, скучая, ждать, пока всех разместят. Все равно за один раз не увезти - звонок в отделении принял полусонный дежурный. связь была плохая, и он не поверил своим ушам. В отделении решили, что задержаны были от силы два-три члена банды, а никак уж не вся, вот и транспорта с собой не захватили. 

\- Ну как, лейтенант? - обратился к знакомому полицейскому Дымовски. - Что, у лесника нашелся дедов плазмотрон? 

\- Нет, почему... - начал лейтенант. 

Тут из дома выглянула молодая женщина - Дымовски уже мельком видел ее, когда приземлялся - и, увязая в грязи резиновыми сапогами на босу ногу, подошла к флаеру. Это была миниатюрная блондинка лет тридцати с тревожными серыми глазами. 

\- Скажите, - обратилась она к Дымовски, - может быть, вы хотите чаю? Вам, наверное, так зябко в машине... 

\- Да я, в общем... - начал Дымовски и совершенно запутался в каком-то формально вежливом отказе. Окружающие горы сразу показались не такими неприветливыми, вспомнилась Лаура и подумалось, что вот кому-то с женами везет, а кому-то - совсем даже наоборот. 

\- Знакомьтесь, Дымовски, - сказал ему лейтенант. - Вы, кажется, хотели знать, как удалось задержать бандитов? 

\- Да? - Дымовски вежливо склонил голову на бок. - У вашего мужа был… какое-то оружие? Или армейский парализатор? 

\- Ой, что вы! - женщина всплеснула руками и улыбнулась. - У нас такого отродясь не водилось! Нет, просто он мне тут на Зимнепраздник утюг подарил... барраярского производства! - произнесла женщина с гордостью. 

В голове Дымовски немедленно пронеслось множество мыслей по поводу состояния барраярской легкой промышленности и тайных планов нынешнего правительства. 

\- И вы задержали их... утюгом? - тихо спросил он. 

\- Нет, что вы! - женщина опустила глаза. - Вы знаете, от бабушки мне достался такой старинный... ну, знаете... тостер. 

И Дымовски понял, что нынешнее правительство едва ли можно обвинять в злокозненности: очевидно, таков был весь курс правительства Барраяра с самого выхода из эпохи Изоляции.


End file.
